Sayounara e Sayonara!
was μ’s second song for the final single until 2020. It is released on March 2nd, 2016. The song is written by Hata Aki, composed and arranged by Masutani Ken. Track Listing 'Regular Edition (LACM-14449)' 'CD' #MOMENT RING #Sayounara e Sayonara! (さようならへさよなら！) #MOMENT RING (Off Vocal) #Sayounara e Sayonara! (さようならへさよなら！) (Off Vocal) Videos PV by Lantis = Sayounara e Sayonara! starts playing at 2:15 Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Single= |-| MIX= Lyrics Rōmaji= Hajimari no basho de wa onnaji sora no iro nano kana Are kara nando mo miagete chigai o tateta mono sa Nani ga dekiru no darou mayoi nagara koko made kite Kimi ga ita kara dekitanda yo deaete yokatta Yorokobi wakachi ai kuyashisa wa ashita e no pawaa Kakenukete kita kara koukai nante kanjinai no sa Bokutachi wa natsukashisa ni hitaru yori Mata aeru to warai atte Sayounara wa totte oite yo moshimo no toki made Ima wa ima no tanoshisa de hashagitai na minna to Sayounara e sayonara! Nante muchakucha o iitaku natta... Kokoro ni kimi ga ite sore wa korekara mo kawaranai Jaa kawaru no wa nandarou toki no nagare to negai? Minareta michi de sae kisetsu no hikari de yurameku Kimi no hitomi mo katatteru ne tsugi no takurami o Kanashimi wasuresarou itoshisa de mune wa ippai sa Mada kakenukeru kara dokomademo issho da to yakusoku sura iranai Arifureta kotoba dakara tsukawanai tte Sabishii kara iwanai tte Sayounara wa itsuka mata ne no imi da yo sou naru yo Ima wa ima o tanoshinde sawagitai na minna mo Sayounara e sayonara! Sore wa daitan na mirai no "Hello!" Arifureta kotoba dakara tsukawanai tte Sabishii kara iwanai tte Sayounara wa itsuka mata ne no imi da yo sou naru yo... Bokutachi wa natsukashisa ni hitaru yori Mata aeru to warai atte Sayounara wa totte oite yo moshimo no toki made Ima wa ima no tanoshisa de hashagitai na minna to Sayounara e sayonara! Nante muchakucha o iitaku natta Icchaeba ii ne! |-| Kanji= 始まりの場所では　おんなじ空の色なのかな あれから何度も見上げて　違いを立てたものさ なにができるのだろう　迷いながらここまで来て 君がいたからできたんだよ　出会えてよかった 喜び分かち合い　悔しさは明日へのパワー 駆け抜けてきたから　後悔なんて感じないのさ 僕たちは懐かしさにひたるより また会えると笑いあって さようならは取っておいてよ　もしもの時まで いまはいまの楽しさで　はしゃぎたいなみんなと さようならへさよなら！なんて無茶苦茶を言いたくなった… 心に君がいて　それはこれからも変わらない じゃあ変わるのはなんだろう　時の流れと願い？ 見慣れた道でさえ　季節のひかりで揺らめく 君の瞳も語ってるね　つぎのたくらみを 悲しみ忘れ去ろう　愛しさで胸はいっぱいさ まだ駆け抜けるから　どこまでも一緒だと約束すらいらない ありふれた言葉だから使わないって 寂しいから言わないって さようならはいつかまたねの意味だよ　そうなるよ いまはいまを楽しんで　さわぎたいなみんなも さようならへさよなら！それは大胆な未来の”Hello!” ありふれた言葉だから使わないって 寂しいから言わないって さようならはいつかまたねの意味だよ　そうなるよ… 僕たちは懐かしさにひたるより また会えると笑いあって さようならは取っておいてよ　もしもの時まで いまはいまの楽しさで　はしゃぎたいなみんなと さようならへさよなら！なんて無茶苦茶を言いたくなった 言っちゃえばいいね！ |-| English= Was the sky this same color, when it all began? Since then I've looked up at it time and again, comparing the differences While wandering aimless, wondering whether there was something I could do, I ended up here And thanks to you, I really could do it -- I'm grateful we met Sharing our happiness, and frustration too, gives us the power to head towards tomorrow Since I came running all this way, I have no regrets at all Rather than wallow in nostalgia Let's give each other a smile and say, 'we'll meet again!' We'll set 'farewell' aside, until 'maybe someday' comes I want to cherish this joy, and have fun together with everyone 'Let's bid farewell farewell!' A silly urge, but I found myself wanting to say it... You're in my heart; that won't ever change I wonder what it is that'll change, then? The passage of time, and our wishes? At the familiar road's end, the season's light shimmers And I can already see them in your eyes -- your plans for what's ahead Leaving all sadness behind, my chest swells with love I'll always keep running after you; just promise we'll be together, that's all I need Those words have been repeated so many times, I won't say them It's painful to, so I won't say them 'Farewell' means 'we'll meet again someday' -- we'll make it mean that All of us wanting to cherish this joy and have fun together, let's say it together: 'Farewell to farewell!' It's a daring 'Hello!' for the future Those words have been repeated so many times, I won't say them It's painful to, so I won't say them 'Farewell' means 'we'll meet again someday' -- we'll make it mean that Rather than wallow in nostalgia Let's give each other a smile and say, 'we'll meet again!' We'll set 'farewell' aside, until 'maybe someday' comes I want to cherish this joy, and have fun together with everyone 'Farewell to farewell!' A silly urge, but I found myself wanting to say it... It might be a good thing to say, after all! Trivia *This was one of the few songs to have never been performed live. Category:Μ's Songs Category:Discography Category:Love Live! Category:Lyrics